


Cobra on the Hellmouth

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. G.I. JOE belong to IDW Comics & Mattel.





	Cobra on the Hellmouth

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. G.I. JOE belong to IDW Comics & Mattel.

A young dark-haired man was standing at attention. ˜Here it is. I'm almost there.˜ He thought with great worry. The young man was standing in front of a line-up of the most hard-nosed, chiseled warriors there are.

The four-star general spoke up. "Alexander Lavelle Harris. Come forward." The experianced officer ordered. Xander did as told. "Alexander Harris. We on behalf of the anti-terrorist task force known as G.I. JOE, welcome you here. Have you chosen on a codename, young man?" The general asked.

Xander nodded. "White Knight, sir." He responded.

The general smiled. "Cut the 'sir' crap. Okay, Xander?" He asked.

Xander grinned back. "Of course, Uncle Hawk. So. When do I get to meet the other JOEs?" He asked with excitement.

General Hawk put his hand on Xander's shoulder. "I am very proud of you, nephew." He said with honor and distinction.

Xander felt his eyes moist with tears. "And you're the man who set the standard, Uncle LaVelle."

There was a snicker in the background from the mention of Hawk's real first name. "Stiffle it Falcon." Hawk ordered.

Xander thoughts then turned back to when he told his friends about his plans. His plans to enlist in the United States Army.

Flashback, 2 years ago

The Magic Box, training area

Buffy Summers eyes were wide as saucers. "You're leaving?" Hurt laced her words. "Why?" She asked.

Xander sighed. He hated to leave his friends, but he wanted to make his Uncle LaVelle "Hawk" Harris proud. "There has been a long standing tradition in my family. Each member of the family has enlisted in the military. And now it falls onto my shoulders. I have already talked to my supervisor at work. He supports my descion 100%." He took a breath.

Xander continued. "Plus, I have an uncle. He's a general, Buffy. And I want to make him so proud. He's always loved me for me. No one else, inside family, has ever done that for me. I owe him this. Please, Buffy, try to understand. Glory is no longer a threat. She and her flunkies are no longer a threat. You and the others can handle whatever the Hellmouth throws at you." Xander explained as his own heart broke.

Buffy pushed Xander down on the floor. "No! I don't understand! Don't you dare leave me! I love you!" She screamed out.

Xander looked like he was about to cry. "And I love you, too, Buff. There is a war being fought out there. A war that the general populace doesn't know about." He said cryptically. "And I don't mean the things that go bumb in the night. If I don't get in, I'll come back home. If I do, I'll be calling. Okay?" Xander explained more clearly.  
He then pushed Buffy off of him. Xander got on one knee. "But no matter what happens, I will love you." He brought out a small, black box. Xander opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring. "Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?" Xander asked with passion.

End flashback

˜I still can't believe she said 'no'. I guess that gave me even more ambition to make it here.˜ Xander thought sadly. The newest arrival was being escorted around by the current CO, his uncle. His mind wandering was caught by General Hawk's gazing eyes.

˜Poor kid. I can't hardly blame him.˜ He thought sadly. "You're thinking about her again. Haven't you, 'Knight?" Hawk said in his usual commanding tone.

Xander nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry uncle. I just can't stop thinking about Buffy." He admitted.

Hawk gave out a chuckle. "Son, you don't ever stop thinking about the person you fall in love with. There are atleast half-a-dozen couples here that are living proof of that." General Hawk was about to finish his pep talk, when Double agent Zarahna came running towards him.

She snapped to attention and saluted. "Sir! We have a serious problem! Which will lead to the end of the world!" The former Cobra member said seriously. "Cobra is heading to Sunnydale, CA-" Xander had one thought on his mind. ˜Buffy.˜ His ears went back to the conversation. "-mouth is located there. Cobra is intent on harnessing its power into a weapon. And in the process, the world will be destroyed!" The fear in her words could be heard loud and clear.

Xander knew how this should be handled. "Uncle Hawk. A small team of JOEs should be sent to Sunnydale. They should also be undercover, not to alert the Cobra agents already there. Allow me to assemble the team. I know Sunnydale inside and out. I am ready." White Knight said sternly.

General Hawk nodded. "Agreed, son. And 'Knight? I am placing you directly incharge of this mission. Good luck, Xander." He said ernestly.

White Knight went off to assemble his team.

30 minutes later

Zarahna, Storm Shadow, Mercer, Duke, Falcon and Snake Eyes sat before WK being briefed. "This is how we go in. In order not to alert Cobra or the authorities.." ˜Yeah. Like they ever have a clue.˜ "...we go in undercover. Zarahna, Storm Shadow and Mercer. You three have been chosen because you all know how Cobra thinks. Duke, you will come along because you have past experiance in the supernatural and paranormal. Falcon, we may need you because of your communication skills. And that includes your hacking abilities." Falcon recieved a death-glare from his half-brother, Duke. Falcon just grinned sheepishly back.  
"And Snake Eyes. We need you to blend into the shadows. Follow their every move. I can not stress this enough. Not all evil wears a red cobra on their chest in Sunnydale. When we do arrive, my friends will be contacted immediatly. We will need their help dealing with everything that goes bump in the night." He instructed. "Let's head on out, everyone. YO, JOE!"  
The seven JOE agents went out to Sunnydale to stop Cobra once and for all.

Sunnydale, CA

The old Sunnydale High School remains  
Current mobile Cobra Headquarters

Despite being evil to the core, Cobra Commander and Destro, were having misgivings about the latest plan to overthrow the world governments. But, Zartaan was insistent about it. So they went with the newly promoted Co-leader of Cobra.

Commander and Destro were left to their individual thoughts. ˜As I look at this burned down high school, I think of my son. How I have squandered my relationship with Billy. I should have been there to see him graduate. Maybe when this is all over. Just maybe, maybe. I will be given the chance to be the perfect father. I hope that our family will be together again.˜ The normally sadistic, ruthless leader thought with love, compassion and heart.

Destro is fumbling with a small, black box. ˜When this is over, I will ask Baroness to marry me. We have been together since the beginning. I OWE it to her. She and I are destined to be as one. Two halves to a whole. I will ask Cobra Commander his opinion on this matter.˜ Destro thought with great honor. "Cobra Commander?" He asked.

He turned to his old rival and friend. "Is something amiss, Destro?" The hooded figure asked.

Destro shrugged. "Perhaps. I need your advice on a private, personal matter." He said rather cryptic.

˜Destro never asks for advice. This must be important.˜ He thought with shock. He nodded. "Please, continue."

Destro rubbed the back of his neck. "After this is accomplished, I am going to ask the Baroness to marry me. Also, we have talked of having children. Often. And we just want our children to be proud of us. So, after lengthly conversations, Baroness and I will be leaving Cobra." He confessed to CC.

Behind the mask, Cobra Commander was shocked. But it was not out of anger, but suprise. "If you can keep a secret, I will tell you. Lately, I have been thinking about the future. If I turn myself into G.I. JOE, maybe they will let the rest of you live in peace. It could signify something bigger. A chance for my son, my daughter..s and my wife to see that I have changed." The all-too human commander said forthcomingly.

Destro was blown away by this statement. His unanswered question never made it past his lips. He was totally speechless.

Cobra Commander nodded. "Yes. I have a real family. William, you know. My elder daughter's name is Elizabeth. My wife's name is Joycelyn. When they were born we gave them nick-names. Billy and-"

The Magic Shop

"BUFFY!" Joyce Summers shouted. "Buffy! I have wonderful news!" She said with joy and hope.

Buffy Summers came out of the training area. She has not smiled since before Xander left her. The young woman has been sad, in sorrow and holding on the vain hope that her Xander will return. "Yeah, Mom. What is it?" The slayer responded with grief.

Joyce smiled with happiness. "I just got a letter that should make you happy." She said cryptically. "The letter is from your father. He's here in Sunnydale on buisness. AND, he wants to stay here with us. We'll be a family, again." Mrs. Summers said excitedly.

For the first time in two years, Buffy Summers smiled. The thought of Hank Summers brings a smile to her face. ˜We can be a family again. Me, Mom, Dad, Billy and Dawn.˜ She thought with a happiness once thought lost forever. "When do we get to see him?" Buffy asked with great pleasure.

Joyce responded in kindness. "In the letter, he said that he wanted to meet all of us tomorrow at home."  
The two Summers women were extremely happy.

Giles was behind the counter as he saw and heard the entire conversation. And the Watcher was blind with jealousy. ˜Bloody ponce. What gives him the right to come back after leaving them alone?˜ He thought with hatred. He then watched the woman whom occupies his thoughts most and her daugter, leave the store.

Sunnydale, CA city limits

A grey mini-van is moving towards the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. Inside the van are seven individuals. Duke, second in command of G.I. JOE and former leader of the JOEs. Falcon, communications expert and half-brother to Duke. Snake Eyes, shadow master and vetern member of the JOEs. Stormshadow, expert in Ninjitsu and former Cobra agent. Mercer, dedicated JOE member and ex-Viper. Zarahnna, double agent and sister of Zartan. White Knight, newest member of G.I. JOE and leader of this covert mission.

"Remember, everyone. Act casual. If any snakes see us, just pretend we don't know them." White Knight reinterated. "Zanna? How are you coming along with the disguises?" He asked.

She looked up at him with exasperation. "Just finished. And how many times do I have to repeat myself? Don't ever call me that again." Zarahana threatened.

Duke was fed up with this. "Alright, alright. Don't make me seperate you two. The both of you can kill each other after the mission is complete. Am I understood?" Duke asked, comand interlacing his words.

The two bickering JOE's went back to their duties. "First stop will be 'The Magic Box'. It's a magic supply store in town. It's run by an old friend of mine. His name is Rupert Giles. Our command post will be at my old apartment. Trust me, there will be plenty of room. Any questions?" Xander asked. No one responded. "Good."

The Magic Box

Giles was tending the counter when he heard the bell go off. "Welcome to the Magic Box. I will be with you in a moment." When Giles stood up from below the counter, he had a look of shock. "Dear God. Xander?" He whispered.

Xander Harris nodded. "I'm back Giles. I don't know how long I will be back, but I am." He said, his voice trembling. Xander felt his eyes moisten.  
Giles lifted the walk-way and reached out to hug Xander.

Just then the door opened again. "Giles. I need to talk to you. It's important." Buffy said. She stopped in mid-stride. "Xander? Is it really you?" The slayer whispered. He nodded. "Do you still want to marry me?" She asked. He nodded again. "Good. Because I want to marry you very much." Buffy said what she wanted to say two years ago.

Giles didn't want to break up this moment, but he had to. "Buffy? Was there something you wanted to ask me?" The Watcher asked with tears in his eyes.  
She turned to her mentor. "Yeah. I was wondering if I could get out of patrolling tonight? My dad wanted to take me, Mom and Dawn out to dinner. By the look on your face, I can tell you don't like him. It was only his work that kept him from the rest of us. And he wants to change. That's why he's meeting us. Please?" Buffy begged. She gave him a pouty face.

Giles caved in. "Of course, Buffy. You should spend time with your family. I am quite certian that the rest of us can patrol. Go on. Go see your father." He said unconvicingly.

Buffy smiled at her Watcher. "Thanks, Giles." She then turned back to Xander. "Xander? Could you come to dinner with us? Mom and Dawn will be thrilled to see you. And I really want you to meet my Dad. He came in just yesterday." Buffy told truthfully.

That last sentence caught Xander's attention even more so. "Sure, Buffy. I'll be there at, say, six?" He bargained.

The slayer nodded. "Six is just fine, Xander." She then tightened her grip on Xander. Intent on keeping him forever.

Xander resisted the squeezing. "Buff? I have to go. There are somethings that I have to get done. But I WILL meet all of you six tonight." He said promisingly. Xander then headed out of the Magic Box, like a bat out of hell.

G.I. JOE mobile base

Xander rushed into the barracks. "JOEs! We have a situation!" He shouted. This cought the other JOEs attention. "I know where Cobra Commander will be tonight and I KNOW who he is." WK went on. "I think he's Buffy's father." Xander rushed.

Duke stood up. "Son, I know that you are stressed. And maybe you're jumping to conclusions." He suggested.

Xander's first impulse was to give Duke a death-glare. But he curbed it. "I know what I am talking about. Cobra showed up in Sunnydale yesterday. And Buffy told me that her father arrived yesterday. I don't believe in coincedences." White Knight clarified.

Duke was now convinced. "So what do we do?" The XO of G.I. JOE asked. He knew protocol was to have the entire team go after Cobra. He also knew that Xander wouldn't follow protocol on this one.

And he didn't.

"I go in alone. I know what you're thinking, Duke. That I'm not following protocol on this one. And you're right." Xander said truthfully. 'Knight sighed. "Look. If we all go in all gung-ho, we'll loose him. I go in alone and we can finally catch that slippery serpent. Plus, Cobra doesn't know that I'm a member of G.I. JOE." The young man added. "I know I can pull this off." He summed up.

The chisled member of G.I. JOE stared at the young man before him. "Alright. Do it. But be careful, okay?" Duke asked.

Xander smirked at Duke. "You know me." He responded. Then, WK left to meet his soulmate.  
Duke had a grim look on his face. "That's what I'm afraid of." He commented.

The Summers Household, 6 pm

Xander Harris walked upto the front door. For a moment, he paused. ˜Maybe I am jumping to conclusions, here.˜ He thought wisely. Xander raised his hand and pushed the doorbell.

A man opened the door. ˜He has the same height, weight and build of Cobra Cmdr.˜ Xander thought logically. Then he saw something that clinched it.  
On Mr. Summers left ring finger, laid a gold band in the shape of a cobra. ˜HE IS Cobra Commander! Tonight, I play it dumb. I don't know anything. After I leave, I'll reconviene with the others. And then we tail him to wherever the snakes are.˜ Xander Harris thought with great intent.

He greeted the man with a smile. "I'm pleased to meet you, sir. I'm Xander Harris."

Xander walked in with an almost hesitancy. Partly due to that he hasn't been here since he left 2 years ago. And, also, because the leader of Cobra is standing infront of him. Cobra Commander is smiling at him with no mal-content. No evilness what so ever. It almost appears if he is happy to meet Xander.  
Hank Summers shook Xander's hand. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, Xander. I am so happy that Buffy is back to herself. And you are the reason for that young man." He complimented the young man.

Xander was blown away by the compliment. ˜This is the demented Cobra Commander?˜ Xander thought incredulously. Xander walks into the one house that felt like home for him. "I would have thought that you wanted me dead. After breaking Buffy's heart and all that." Xander said sadly.

Mr. Summers smiled at the young man. "Yes. You broke my eldist daughter's heart, true. But she broke your's, too. And now, the hurt is gone." He patted his hand on Xander's shoulder. "Also, you have my blessing. I will be very honored to walk Buffy down the ailse. We should have atleast another 30 minutes before the ladies are ready. Why don't you tell me about yourself, young man?" He inquired.

Xander was silent. He knew if he said the wrong thing, Mr. Summers would know that Xander is a JOE. So he remained silent. Little did he know that his silence had sealed his fate.

Hank sighed. "Look, Xander. You know who I really am. And while I don't know what your code-name is, I DO know you are a JOE." He raised his hands to fend off Xander's anger. "I want to make a deal. I will turn myself in. With one stipulation. The rest of Cobra will be allowed to have a new life." He continued. "I am doing this to show my family, and the world, that I have changed."

Xander considered this. "I'll talk this over with my superiors and get back to you in the morning." Mr. Harris promised.

Just then, the three Summer women showed up. "So, what did you two talk about?" Dawn asked.

Mr. Summers and Xander just shrugged. "Oh, this and that." Xander said cryptically.

Mr. Summers agreed. "Yes. Just guy stuff." He coaberated. ˜I hope that will stave them long enough.˜ Charles Summers thought with dread.

The Sunnydale Resturaunt

The Summers family and Xander entered, ready to dine. Xander was escorting Buffy by her right, Mr. Summers was escorting Joyce by her left. While the two men each held Dawn in the middle.

The five of them were shown to where their table is located. The group then ordered what they each desired. The waiter took their orders and left. Deciding on what the subject to be, Hank Summers settled on it. "I am very well aware that this is water under the bridge. But as your father, Buffy, I have to bring this up." He said with conviction. "Why were you expelled from Hemery High School? I was never told the entire story." The Summers sibs father confessed.

The four other people looked at each other sheepishly. Dawn went back to sipping her water. Joyce smoothed out her dress. Xander fidgeted with his tie. Buffy merely sighed. "Well, it's like this. Dad, it all started a few months before the spring dance." She then told her estranged father everything that has happened in the last 7 years.

By the time she had finished, dinner was eaten. Mr. Summers stood up and said two words. Two words that summed up everything he was feeling. "Check, please."

The parking lot

Hank Summers was silent. He didn't know what to say. He was just left with his thoughts. ˜My precious Elizabeth is the slayer. Little Dawn. My little pumpkin-belly was not concieved out of love. But magic. How will Billy handle this? I'm not even sure how I will handle this.˜ He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his estranged wife.

Joyce had a sympethetic smile on her face. "I just thought that you would like to know that you're handling this better than I did." She started to tenderly rub his shoulder. "And for the record. I never stopped loving you." Joyce confessed.

He smiled sadly. ˜I don't deserve that love. I never did. And she will never love me again after I tell her what I really do.˜ Hank gently caressed Joyce's cheek. "I know that you still love me, Joyce. But I am about to tell you something that will make you hate me forever." He brought his hand down. "I am certian that you may have heard rumors. Rumors involving a secret organization. One that involves shadowy deals with the underside of humanity."

Hank chuckled softly. "To tell the truth, my organization IS the underside of humanity. I am co-leader and founder of Cobra. A ruthless organization bent on ruling the Earth." He shook his head. "I know that sounds cliche, but, it's the truth. I am so sorry that I chose Cobra over my family." He suddenly had a serious look about his face. "But, I am about to change that." Mr. Summers said cryptically.

Joyce was about to answer when someone cut her off. "So, the great Cobra Commander is plotting with our greatest adversaries." The man stepped out of the shadows. He has matching tattos on each side of his face. He also has long dark hair, coming down to his shoulders. "Once word of this reaches the ranks, you will be executed for your treachery." He seethed.

Mr. Summers suddenly had a cold look about him. "Zartan! What are you talking about? You will be the one who issss on trial." He hissed.

Zartan was uneffected by the words. "If that is to be a threat, than that is a pretty weak one at that. This is a real threat." He said cryptically. His face then changed, dramatically. To that of a vampire.

Joyce latched onto her husband. "Oh my God." She breathed. "He's a vampire." By now her lips were trembling. Joyce started reaching for her purse. She then pulled out her vampire repellent kit. Consisting of a cross, holy water and 2 stakes. She handed one to her husband. "Here. Take this. If he gets near enough, plunge it in his heart. It will kill him." She ordered.  
However, before they could do anything, Cobra agents surrounded them. Both Hank and Joyce knew that they could not fight them off. That left them with one option. Surrender.

Inside the resturaunt

Xander, Buffy and Dawn could see what happened. Dawn was about to help, when someone stopped her. She turned to see Xander. "Xander! Let me go! We have to save my Mom and Dad!" She shouted.

Xander looked sternly at her. "I know that Dawn. But we have to re-group and formulate a plan. If we go in all head-strong, we will be captured. Or worse." He said softly.

Both Buffy and Dawn were shocked to see Xander this way. He then led the Summer sisters back through the resturaunt and out to safety. The three then made their way to Mrs. Summers' car. They got in and Xander started the car. "We have to get The Magic Box right now. My team is there right now awaiting instructions." He looked directly at Buffy and Dawn. "Everything will be alright. I promise." Xander vowed.

The Sunnydale High School remains

Joyce and Cobra Commander were thrown into a prison. When the couple got up, they noticed two people already there. A man in a silver mask that covered his entire head. He also sported black clothing with a red ruffle-collar. Around his neck laid a gold medalion with a red cobra on it.

The woman next to him has mid-night colored hair. She has glasses on her face. She also, sports black clothing. With, again, a red cobra embroided on it. Both the man and woman have seen much better days.

C C got up and helped Joyce up. "I ssssee that they got you two, assss well?" He surmized. While he could only trust Destro as far as he could throw him. Inside his heart of hearts, Hank knew that Destro and Barroness had nothing to do with this.

Destro nodded. "Barroness and I were window shopping, when we were ambushed." He answered. Destro then noticed the woman standing next to Cobra Commander. "I take it that this is your wife?" He extended his hand to her. "Joyce Summers, I presume?" He asked.

Joyce accepted his hand. "You presume right. And you are?" She asked carefully.

He sighed. "Destro. However, my real name is Dorian Chambers. So you can call me that." Destro just now noticed the beauty that radiated from Mrs. Summers. "No wonder Cobra Commander was always so miserable. If I was in his place, I never would have left you." He complimented.

This earned him a smack on the back of his head. From the Barroness. "You must excuse him. He sometimes forgets to reign in his charm." She spoke in a Bulgarian-Hungarian-German mix. "I am the Barroness. My full name is Barroness Loianne Clarese DuBoix. You may call Clari. My Nana used to call me that as a child." She confessed.

Joyce genuanly smiled at the woman before. "Under the circumstances, it is a pleasure to meet you Clari." Mrs. Summers said. "I can only hope that a rescue effort is underway." She prayed.

Hank enveloped Joyce in an embrace. One that mirrored one from more than twenty years ago. ˜I hope that you are right, Joyce. I hope that you are right.˜ He mentally prayed.

The Magic Box

Xander, Buffy and Dawn ran into the store. Buffy and Dawn saw six people they had never seen before. They also saw Giles getting fed up with the current patrons.  
He walked over to the late-night visitors. "Xander, would you please explain to me what is going on?" Giles asked. He wanted one hell of an explanation.

Xander shook his head. "Sorry, Giles. This is a need to know buisness. And right now, you can't know. I need you to stay here and take care of Dawn. Buffy, myself and my friends will take care of the immpending crisis." He gave out rather non-cryptically. He turned his attention to the others. "Here is what can be told." He headed towards the back. "Zartan is a vampire."

Zarannha's eyes went wide. She gasped. "No. Not my brother." She whispered.

Xander gave her a empathy gaze. "I'm sorry. But he isn't you brother anymore. Mrs. Summers and Co-..." Xander cut himself off first. "Hank Summers have been taken." He relayed. ˜Buffy and Dawn don't need to know about their father.˜ White Knight continued. "I have reason to believe that Destro and Barroness have been taken, as well. And we already know where they are. This is quite possibly the most dangerous mission G.I. JOE has ever taken. The fate of the world is hanging in the ballance. Let's go." By now, Xander has completed the world record for giving orders and changing at the same time. "YO JOE!!!" WK shouted.

With that, the team left to save not only four lives. But, the entire world.

The Sunnydale High School remains

By now, Zartan had over 100 childer. The end of the world is soon at hand. And with it, the end of G.I. JOE and the traitors of Cobra. With that, he sadistically laughed into the night air.

Outside

The meanacingly laughter filled the air. Zarannha visibly shivered. She felt a tender hand on her shoulder. The current JOE turned to see White Knight.

"I know how you feel. I had to destroy my best friend 7 years ago." He consouled her. He then turned to SnakeEyes. "SnakeEyes. I want you and Buffy to find the hostages and get them out." 'Knight ordered.

The mute JOE agent nodded.

He continued. "That will leave the rest of us to fend off the undead hoard." Xander produced several grenades. "With these, we will be able to reduce them to dust. Let's do it."

SnakeEyes and Buffy went into the remains for their covert mission. The others went about to dispatching the vampires with solar bombs, UV rays and crosses.  
Within 10 minutes, total chaos ensued for the undead legion of Cobra. Through all of the chaos, this cleared a path for Buffy and SnakeEyes to the captured four. Including her parents.

For the most part, it was vampire free for the two. Untill, they reached the prison. Two vampire guards stood in their way. However, that was not for long.  
SnakeEyes jumped out of the shadows and decapitated one. While Buffy staked the other. With her Slayer strength, Buffy ripped the door off it's hinges.  
She noticed her mother and two people she had never seen before. Then she noticed her father. In a Cobra uniform. But she knew it was different. That one meant it was reserved for someone in power.

Cobra Commander noticed the look on his daughter's face. He then lowered his head in shame and guilt. ˜I never wanted Elizabeth to find out. And now she will never forgive me.˜ He thought broodingly.

The six then made their escape.

Within minutes, they found the others. Buffy ran to Xander. "Did you get all of them?" She asked. Buffy hoped they did.

They didn't. Xander shook his head. "We got all of the childer, but we haven't tracked down Zartan yet." He continued. "But we will." WK promised.

A voice boomed through the air. "Indeed you have G.I. JOE. Indeed you have."

It was Zartaan. And he was pointing a gun towards Buffy. "And you. You have caused enough problems." He threatened. The vampire squeezed the trigger. And it went off.

"NO!" In what seemed like slow-motion, Cobra Commander jumped in the way and took the hit. The force knocked him on the ground. What was left, was a large gaping hole in his chest.

Buffy and Joyce dropped to their knees and wept. The others merely converged on Zartaan, with intent to destroy.

Zartaan, himself, burst into dust. With Zarrahna behind him holding a stake where his heart was.

6 weeks later, Hank Summers' funeral

There was headstone erected in honor of Hank Summers. The man once known as Cobra Commander. The headstone was in the shape of the Cobra symbol. On it, it listed the following.

*Hank "Cobra Commander" Summers  
1943 - 2003  
He lived a villian,  
But he died a hero.  
Loving father,  
Beloved husband.*

There were many people there. JOE and Cobra alike, to give their respects to the fallen person and his family. And everyone of them were in dress uniforms. Even Duke offered to give the eulogy.

He started. "Here we are gathered to pay our respects to a man. We were always arch-nemesis, but I always held him in the highest regard. Out of all of the villians I ever faced, he was the most human. Hank Summers just didn't sacrifice his life for his daughter, but for the entire world. I thought I would never say this. But Cobra Commander, I salute you." Duke snapped to attention and saluted the fallen family member of the Summers clan.

Everyone else, whether they be civilian, JOE or Cobra, they fell in line and did the same.

Up above, the spirit of Mr. Summers floated with grief. Just then, an Irish accent caught his attention.

"Come along, man. We've got get going. We be heading towards heaven. By the way, my name's Doyle." He extended his hand.

Down below, the Summers family silently said good-bye.

The End


End file.
